


Letting Off Steam

by nightnday1223



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Daddy Kink, Edmonton Oilers, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightnday1223/pseuds/nightnday1223
Summary: Leon and the rest of the team have some rough games and he needs some help releasing some tension





	Letting Off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I started writing this after that god awful trip to California the Oilers had but then they played well for a while so I couldn't really find motivation to work on it. However, we lost 5-2 to the Flames (ew yucky) and 7-4 to Carolina so here I am.

The boys had been playing like shit recently, and there was no kind way to put it. They lost to LA 4-0, with Koskinen letting in three of those goals in the first fifteen minutes. Talbot had swooped in to save the day, but the boys couldn't get their shit together and score. They were skating past pucks and missing passes, by the end of the game they had made a pathetic 16 shots on goal. It was no secret they were frustrated, so the 4-0 win over Anaheim was well celebrated. However the victory was short lived, as they lost to San Jose 7-2 the next time they played. The LA game had been especially rough because the Kings had been pushing their buttons all game, playing dirty and elbowing players in the face. The Oilers waited until the last minute to stand up for themselves, and they basically let LA get away with treating them like shit. By the time you made it back to the hotel in San Jose, Leon looked so angry he could explode. He slammed the door behind him and kicked the desk chair out of his way before collapsing on one of the two beds in the room.  
"I just, fuck Y/N, I don't know what's wrong with us. We play fine during the morning skate but then we get out on the ice for the game and it's like we forget how to play hockey," said Leon as he ran his hands over his face in an attempt to calm himself down.  
"I'm sure you guys will play better once we get home. It's always hard to play on the road, and I think you guys just need to be at home and get a good game under your belt and that'll boost your confidence," you offered, picking up he desk chair from where it had fallen after Leon kicked it, before moving to sit beside him. You sat with your back against the headboard and motioned for Leon to lay his head in your lap. You ran your fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp gently in the hopes that it would calm down. Connor walked into the room a while later, clearly just as angry as everyone else. He barely made it into the room before Leon spoke up.  
"Davo, do you think you can go hang out in Nursey's room for a bit? I need some time alone for a while before I'm ready to talk about what the hell is wrong with our team."  
Connor simply nodded, placing his bag down on his bed before turning to leave again. It wasn't uncommon for Leon to need some time alone to process what had happened, so this request wasn't out of the ordinary for him.  
"Just text me when you're ready and we can all meet in someone's room and figure out what we need to do to fix this." Connor left without another word.

As soon as you had the room to yourself you felt Leon press his lips to yours hungrily. You felt him bite your lower lip, being patient was the last thing on his mind. He continued to kiss you as he moved his hands to the hem of your jersey and quickly pulled it over your head. Usually you would keep it on while you had sex, but tonight Leon couldn’t stand the sight of the bright orange and royal blue, even if it did have his name and number on it. He moved to kiss your neck then your collarbone, pausing to leave a hickey where it would just be covered by your shirt. He quickly removed his own shirt before unclipping your bra and moving to focus on your now exposed breasts. He took one of your nipples into his mouth and you gasped as he sucked on it gently before becoming more aggressive, biting gently. He did the same to the other side and you began to let out small whimpers at the sensation.  
“Ah ah ah, you’ve gotta be quiet for me baby, don’t want the rest of the team to hear what we’re doing. Some of them are next door, and we wouldn’t want them to hear the sounds you make when daddy takes his anger out on you, now would we?” asked Leon, his eyes dark and lips swollen, a slight sheen of sweat beginning to appear on his chest.  
“No daddy, I’ll try to be quiet.”  
Leon chuckled, knowing this wasn’t going to work. Every time you promised to be quiet he ended up drawing sinful noises from your mouth anyway. He rose from the bed and walked over to his suitcase, where he grabbed a spare tie he kept for nights like this.  
“Now princess, we both know that’s not gonna happen, you need a little help. Open your mouth for me, let daddy gag you so you stay nice and quiet while he has his way with you.”  
You complied instantly and felt the soft material of the tie in your mouth. Leon tied it tightly behind your head, before stepping back to admire his handiwork. He palmed himself lightly through the fabric of his dress pants before undoing the button and pulling them down along with his boxers, leaving them crumpled on the hotel floor. As he looked you in the eye you could see the spark of anger present in his eyes, but it was softened by admiration at the sight before him; you sat there in nothing but your underwear and his tie in your mouth, and you could feel some saliva beginning to trickle down your chin. Leon walked over and wiped your face gently before bringing his hand up to grip your hair. He carefully yet forcefully pulled you up until you were kneeling on the mattress. He placed his hands on your shoulders and encouraged you to spin so you were facing the headboard. Then he grabbed one of your ankles and yanked it so that you fell forwards onto your stomach. You loved when he treated you like this, manhandling you and throwing you around however he pleased. He slid your thong down your legs before ghosting his fingertips over your spine and bringing a hand down to strike your ass. You bit down on the fabric of the tie, trying to follow Leon's orders and stay quiet. He hit you twice more before mumbling something in German and running his hand along your thigh, urging you to spread your legs slightly. You felt him slide his two middle fingers into you, not giving you much time to adjust before he began moving his hand at a brutal pace. He draped his upper body across your back so he could whisper in your ear about how good you felt around his fingers, and how much better you would feel around his cock. You whimpered around the tie, his harsh movements bringing you to the edge rather quickly.  
"Are you close baby? Are you gonna be a good girl for daddy and make a mess all over my fingers?" While you couldn't see Leon you could practically hear the smirk in his voice. You nodded frantically before letting out a muffled moan. You felt Leon nip at your ear lobe before moving to kiss your neck, biting hard enough to leave a small bruise. That did it for you, and you came around Leon's fingers, the makeshift gag barely keeping your moans at bay.  
"Such a good girl, look at you, doing just what daddy says," cooed Leon while he worked you through your peak. As you began to whimper with oversensitivity he removed his fingers before bringing them up to his mouth and licking them clean. Leon didn't even bother rolling you over, he merely lifted your hips until you were on your knees, your upper body still pressed into the mattress. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to each of your inner thighs before slamming into you without warning. You bit down on the soft silk of the tie, trying to keep as quiet as possible despite how incredible you felt. Leon wasted no time and began fucking into you at a decent pace, his hands wandering over your ass, giving it the occasional smack. Leon began cursing under his breath in German, and you felt a shiver travel down your back after hearing his husky voice. Suddenly Leon's and was on your shoulder and he was instructing you to sit up and lean back so that you sat in his lap and his chest was against your back. After you got situated, he began to move quicker, his hands pulling your hips down to meet his when he thrusted in. His hands roamed down your body, pausing to grip your breast and yank roughly at your nipples. His right hand continued to move lower down your body, while he brought his left up to wrap around your throat, staying there a moment before squeezing gently.  
"You've been so good for daddy, stayed so quiet. You like it when I choke you, hm? You gonna come for me? Go ahead baby girl."  
The combination of his rough calloused fingers wrapped around your throat, his right hand rubbing your clit, his voice low in your ear, and him fucking into you was enough to convince you that you'd died and gone to heaven. The combined stimulation was enough to send you over the edge, and you get your eyes roll back and a moan make its way out of your mouth as you came hard on Leon's cock. He wasn't far behind you, and you felt bite down where your neck meets your shoulder as he came inside you. He rolled his hips slowly as he came, causing your hips to twitch with oversensitivity. You remained there for a moment, both catching your breath before Leon untied his tie and removed it from your mouth before tossing it towards his suitcase and helping you out of his lap. He lead you to the bathroom and turned the water on before turning to you, admiring the bruise blossoming where he bit you the first time. He ghosted his fingers over it, a look of concern developing on his face.  
"Was I too rough? I'm sor-"  
"No, Leon, you were perfect. Now, let's hurry up, your team is probably waiting for you," you said over your shoulder as you stepped into the shower, Leon following close behind you. You both helped wash the other, leaving gentle kisses and sucking marks onto areas that could be concealed by clothing. You both knew Leon would get chirped for it in the locker room but neither of you cared, Leon loved showing off that he was taken. After a few minutes you stepped out and towelled off. Leon got dressed and pressed a kiss to your lips before heading to Nursey's room next door, the designated pace for team meetings. You settled into bed and could make out little bits of the conversation next door. You heard a few muffled wolf whistles, a few of the guys knowing how Leon usually chose to let off some steam. You listened for a while before growing tired, eyes feeling heavy. You began to doze off, stirring a while later when you heard the door to your room open. Leon closed it gently behind him, and removed his shoes, shirt, and sweats before climbing into bed next to you. He draped an arm around your waist possessively, and you both drifted off to sleep together. 


End file.
